Conventionally, as a technique for confirming the content of a corrected source code, such a method is utilized as makes use of the diff command of UNIX (trademark) for example, compares the text source codes before and after the correction in line units, and displays the difference between the source codes. However, with such difference of texts alone, the user himself or herself has to determine to which function or feature each correction corresponds. Therefore, if there are mixed corrections with respect to a plurality of features, it becomes difficult to associate the corrected places with the features. There are techniques for associating corrected places with features such as those disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.
The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 compares uncorrected and corrected source codes to extract the corrected places, and associates the corrected places with variable names or function names by using a syntax analysis result of the source codes. The technique disclosed in Patent Document 2 hierarchically structures a source code in advance to divide the same into each hierarchy of program, module, file and function, and associates the corrected places with hierarchical features by comparing the uncorrected and corrected source codes in respective hierarchical units of the program, module, file and function.
[Patent Document 1] JP 08-194611 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2006-277127 A
It is not sufficient to use the syntax analysis result alone as in Patent Document 1 for association with modules, files and the like in superordinate hierarchies higher than variable names and function names. Further, in Patent Document 2, since it is necessary to pre-define and pre-register the hierarchical structures of programs, modules and the like, if the design information is not available, for example, then it is conceivable to omit the registration in adding the information, thereby being difficult for management.